


The Cabin in the Woods

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: AU-Cabin in the Woods, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a weekend away for the three couples, a time to relax and forget about the stresses of day to day life. But it wasn't. It was a weekend that would change them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So The Cabin in the Woods by Joss and all is only one of two horrors I watch (the second being In Fear) and I though months ago I want a Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. au. Then I saw that StarLorki has a FitzSimmons horror fic up and that has motivated me to write this. Hope you don't mind me jumping on the bandwagon! Totally check out Soul of Vengeance and Decomposure, for good horror or any of their other fics!  
> This fic will be violent, gory and scary (hopefully) and hopefully done by Halloween. I've time off later this week and next so expect many, many updates, not just for this. But for everything.  
> Please feel free to point out mistakes and I hope you enjoy.

She was screaming, she was in agony. Pure agony. 

"Jemma!" Fitz's voice called out, but whether she could hear him and was ignoring him, or she couldn't hear him at all, he didn't know. "Jemma!"

Trip just shook his head. "We need to sedate her."

Fitz took his eyes of his girlfriend for a moment. "No."

Skye sighed heavily. "Fitz," she said softly, crouching down and resting a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off. That was something Jemma did. He didn't needed reminded of the happier times at this moment. "She needed sedated, or at least medication. She's in agony."

Fitz turned his eyes back to Jemma, she was curled up in the ball, Bobbi tending to the massive wound in her side. Though wound wasn't even the most appropriate word for it. Her entire side had been ripped open, and Bobbi was trying her best to help.

"It might..." Fitz began, not wanting to even think of what may happen, never mind say it. 

Bobbi flinched when Jemma suddenly screamed louder, kicking out, and only succeeding in widening and deepening the cut.

"Do it," Fitz said, stroking her hair, and muttering reassurances that feel on deaf ears. 

Bobbi nodded, using the syringe to inject the sedative into the young woman's shoulder. Fitz always made fun of Jemma for carrying such an extensive medical kit on her, but now he wouldn't. He was thankful that she had it on her. Thankful that it would allow her a moment of respite.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her temple, removing the few lose strands of hair that had fallen onto her face, sticking to it. The sweat was a glistening layer on her.

"Shit," Bobbi swore, finally getting her first proper look at the cut. "She's gonna need medical care." Bobbi didn't need to finish the sentence. She would only need medical attention if they managed to get her medical attention in time. "Stitches will have to do. They'll be crude and ineffective, but they'll hold it together. It managed to damage everything. Nerves, muscle and..." Bobbi took deep breath, wanting to wipe away the tears that had started to leak from her eyes but didn't. "And blood vessels."

Whatever composure that Fitz had left, sobs shaking his body. It was in that moment that he truly thought he could lose her. They had been through so much that night already, all six of them, and now they might lose her. 

"It gets worse," Bobbi said, treading the needle. "Tetanus. Hunter, I need your help."

Hunter pushed himself of the wall from where he was standing in the corner. "How?"

"Just hold the skin together," Bobbi said, avoiding the first question.

"How?" This time Skye spoke. She sat on the wooden floor, some distance away from the improvised doctor's surgery. She was going to kill Grant for this (providing she didn't die first). He had leant them his home, the cabin in the woods, for a weekend. Saying that they should take a weekend off. 

When they got there, it had been this dilapidated thing, wood rotting. Jemma had joked, saying that it looked like something out of a horror film.

Now they were actually living a horror film.

Someone, or something, was hunting them. Torturing them.

"Tetanus. She's had her shot?" The question was directed to Fitz, who nodded. "It's still an issue. The size of the cut. The fact we had to wash all the dirt out. She was there for ten minutes. Enough time for anything to get in her body."

Skye swallowed hard, and shuffled backwards, moving further away again. She had a limited knowledge of tetanus, she knew it was dangerous. That you could get it from dog bites. "What happens if she gets it."

"She could die." Trip spoke. He was the only still left standing. It made him feel safer. He was armed with a blade, looking cautiously over his shoulder every so often at the door, ready to fight anything that came through it."It can cause muscles to spasm, her jaw to go stiff and her heart to beat fast."

Skye wanted to throw up. There was no way that any of them, especially Jemma deserved this. Deserved that. "So what now?"

"It's a waiting game," Fitz said. "We get her to a hospital as soon as it's safe. We need to get her out of here as soon as possible."

By this point Hunter and Bobbi were covered in her blood. The wound was now crudely stitched and only oozing blood. They weren't going to do much better.

Hunter stepped away at this point. Guilt flowed through him. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole situation. He hadn't even had time to apologise. He had just carried a screaming Jemma back inside, from when they got separated. If he'd only kept a better eye on her. If only he hadn't let her run behind him.

But he couldn't dwell on that now. Survival was their top priory. And keeping her safe and alive.

Bobbi finally let go, tears and sobs escaping from her. She had did all she could. She had bandaged and stitched the smaller woman. But it wasn't helping. Blood had already turned the bandage a pale red.

Hunter wrapped his arms around her, and saying nothing. Just kissing her forehead. He didn't want to give her false hope. Sometimes it was helpful. But in a moment like this, it was the worse thing to to do.

The bloodied, tattered remains of Jemma's top were removed, leaving her in blood-soaked jeans, a bandage that covered most of her torso and a massive jumper that Fitz was sliding onto her.

She couldn't die. Wouldn't die. They were the only thoughts that raced through his head. If he had to die then so be it.

Fitz was the only one who now spoke, whispering barely audible confessions and words of encouragement to her. He knew she couldn't hear them, but saying them helped him.

"How did we get her Jems?" He whispered to her before kissing her forehead. "How did we get here?" 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look more of this! This chapter primarily focuses on them getting to the cabin. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.  
> As usual, please point out an errors.

FitzSimmons were the last couple that were picked up, and Fitz had to carry Jemma to Hunter's people carrier that he'd hired. She was still asleep.

Bobbi just shook her head when she got out of the car, to help Hunter with their bags. "Another late night?"

Fitz nodded, fastening her into the very back of the people carrier. Before climbing into the back himself. It was still early in the morning, just before six, and Jemma had only gone to bed at two. 

"She insisted on working until half one again. She said she wasn't going to get any work done this weekend, so she had to get it all done then."

Skye just gave a heavy sigh, pushing the middle seats back into position so her and Trip could climb in. "She's crazy. Is this for her PhD or her something..." Skye trailed of. She understood a good 88% of Jemma's work, the other 12%, not so much. 

"No, this is her paper for her third."

Trip let out a long whistle. "Wow."

"Yeah, smarter then Bobs," Hunter said, once he and Bobbi were back in the front seat, which earned him a shove from his on-off girlfriend. But Bobbi knew that Jemma was smarted, everyone knew that she was.

She had her first PhD when she was a teenager. Fitz also had one, but he never brought it up. Tiny snores were escaping from her. Fitz just smiled down at her, wondering what he had ever done to deserve someone as beautiful and as amazing as her. He didn't deserve her, but here they were. Two years into their romantic relationship (and twelve years into their actual relationship, ten of which was spend completely oblivious to the romantic tension that was blatantly obvious to everyone else).

"What time do you reckon we'll be there at?" Skye asked, leaning forward to squeeze between the two front seats.

"Eleven-ish?" Hunter offered, not sounding to sure himself. 

Skye feel back in her seat and moaned. Five hours in a car. With no internet. It was bad enough that she wouldn't be able to update her blog over the weekend, but now.

Lost in her thoughts of annoyance, she didn't notice Trip staring at her. "Thought you wanted this weekend away?"

"I do but I'm so close to a thousand and I won't be posting! I can't risk losing any people!"

A laugh from Trip. "No one will leave you, and if they do, who cares? It's a weekend away with friends! We've not had one of those since the science babies back there graduated from the Academy. All of seven years ago."

Skye thought about this, about how they hadn't had a weekend in seven years. Yes, they had had meals out and spend all the major holidays together, but they hadn't had a weekend away. 

The last time, Skye though shaking her head. The last time was amazing.

"What?" Trip asked, wondering why his girlfriend was shaking her head. Had he said something?

"Nothing, it's just you're right. It's our time. I shouldn't let social media or anything dictate this like it does everything else."

"Wow," Bobbi said, leaning over her seat, "Didn't think we'd ever get Skye to go that deep."

"Shut it," Skye joked, as she reached into her pocket, powering of her mobile. She wasn't going to need it anyway. Everyone she texted, besides her parents and Ward, were here anyway, and she'd text them later to let them know she was safe.

"Are we not going to comment on the fact that Trip here just called them the science babies?" Hunter called from the front, eyes straight on the road. As safe, and confident, a driver he was, he always was more cautious when he was travelling with friends.

Fitz just groaned, looking at Jemma, and wondering how she had yet to awaken at all the noise. She was usually a light sleeper. Maybe she had just worked herself too much last night. Maybe he should have argued that tiny bit more.

"That's not a name I've heard in ages," Skye replied, smiling back at the couple. She reached into her handbag and pulled out the digital camera she had brought. "Smile!"

***

Jemma awoke sometime around eight, the smell of coffee having finally awoke her.

"What?" she moaned, moving slightly in her seat, and adjusting to new surroundings.

"Hey Jems," Fitz said, brushing her bedraggled hair out of her eyes and placing a kiss on her forehead. "What do you want to eat?"

"Croissant?" she said, putting on a faux French accent. 

"I'll get Hunter to get it, he's just getting coffee for everyone."

Jemma nodded. "Hunter's great," she yawned, still not 100% here.

"Oi," Hunter called to her, opening the sliding door to pass food to Trip and Skye. "Girlfriend's in the front, and you don't want to mess with her."

Jemma met Bobbi's eyes. "He's great."

Fitz just laughed. "Two black coffees and a croissant?"

Hunter nodded and as he left, grumbled something about being a slave due to getting everyone's food.

***

Much to everyone's surprise, Hunter didn't get them lost, but in fact, got them there earlier than expected, just after half nine.

"Half nine, the new eleven o'clock," Skye joked as they pulled up to an old, run down petrol station, that was still surprisingly open for business.

Hunter pulled up beside a petrol pump and they all clambered out (only after forgetting that FitzSimmons were trapped in the back, behind a set of seats).

"It's like a run down fifties place," Bobbi commented, running her hand along the pump.

"No," Simmons chided, pointing a finger at Fitz before he could even say anything. 

"What?" he questioned innocently, "I wasn't going to bring up your undying love for Peggy Carter!" And with that he took of running.

"Get back here now Leopold Fitz!" she shouted running after him.

"What?" He was now walking backwards. "What you going to do?"

She had no reply, just kept getting closer to him but he was quicker, and had his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up.

She squealed, more in delight than in annoyance. "Leo, put me down! Please!" But he wasn't taking her seriously, she was laughing.

"What? Like this?" he asked, titling her back, her hair brushing the ground. 

"Oh my God Fitz! If you don't put me the right way up this instant, I swear I will!"

"Swear what?" He lifted her the right way up, and set her down on her feet, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Though that's why you loved me?"

Jemma returned the kiss with a more passionate one, her hands finding their way into his curls. "You know why I love you," she whispered, as they pulled away.

"That I do."

The noise must have alerted the man in the shop, as Bobbi, Hunter, Skye and Trip were all arguing with a fifth figure.

"Why not?" Skye protested. "He let us have it this weekend! Just give us directions."

Fitz took Simmons' hand and led her over to where the rest of the party was. "What's the issue?"

Skye turned to face Fitz. "He won't tell us how to get there," then turned her attention back to the man.

Simmons raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He gave her a wicked smile, one that both Fitz, or Simmons, wasn't too comfortable with. The early morning sun caught the name on his tag (was a name tag really relevant? They had seen no other cars on this road) and they found out that his name was John.

"A pretty face like you shouldn't be going there," he said, and there was a venom to his voice. Jemma took a step back, positioning herself behind Fitz. "You'll get there all right, but getting home not so much."

Trip shook his head. "We'll find our own way."

"Good luck," John said, as they headed back to the people carrier. Hunter was the last to leave, and pointed a finger at the attendant, even going as far to poke him in the chest.

"You, sir, are not a very nice man."

Then he climbed back into the people carrier.

***

John watched the people carrier drive of into the distance, and pulled out his phone. 

"They're here."

***

"Wow," was all Skye could breath when they pulled up. "Wow."

Jemma nodded, though Skye couldn't see.

Hunter parked the people carrier, and opened the sliding door, letting Skye and Trip out, then pulling the seat forward. "Didn't forget you this time," he quipped, extending a hand to help Jemma out.

She nodded her thanks, waiting for Fitz.

"It's great," she said. 

"Kinda creepy," Trip commented.

Bobbi shrugged, opening the boot. "It's old."

The cabin was one story, and the wood looked like it had started to rot. It had a dilapidated look about it, but it was now their home for the weekend.

"Like something out of a horror film," Jemma joked, squeezing her boyfriend's shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm brining 'science babies' back because even after all they've been through, they're still our precious babies. Plus its a cute nickname.  
> Seven seater people carriers are the best. Especially when you keep forgetting to let the people out of the back and go over unexpected potholes really quickly.  
> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Marvel and Joss owns all, as usual.  
> And other news that episode 5 title!?!?!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more of this... I hope you guys are enjoying it. I am enjoying writing. Expect a bunch of updates now until the 31st for everything. Please enjoy

After helping Hunter lug all the stuff in from the people carrier, the six of them wanted to collapse on the sofa, but an idea had popped into Jemma's head.

"Hunter?" she asked. "You did bring those small barbecues?"

Hunter stared blankly at her for a moment, before finally nodding. "Yeah, the disposable ones?"

Jemma nodded. Hunter knew what she was getting at, what she wanted to do. "I've food in my bag."

Hunter smiled at her. "You absolute beauty."

Both Bobbi and Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Really Hunter?" Bobbi asked, a mischievous tone in her voice.

Hunter wanted to reply but all he could do was stutter. "Bobs... You... You..."

Bobbi gave him yet another playful shove (she knew she probably shouldn't but he always took it in good spirit. Well, most of the time anyway). Fitz just rolled his eyes. Jemma and Hunter had a relationship, on that was not dissimilar to brother and sister. Maybe it was the English connection? Fitz wasn't sure. 

"Well I'm up for it," Skye said, rising to her feet. "Jems, Bobs," she said, using the nicknames that were usually reserved for just the boyfriends, "Follow me."

Bobbi nodded, "Will do skies," she replied, using a nickname that Skye hated. But Jemma was reluctant, not knowing what Skye was planning, scared of what she was planning if she was being perfectly honest to herself?

"No," Skye commented, grabbing Jemma's hand who was reluctant to follow Skye. She loved Skye, she truly did. But sometimes Skye did not have the best idea. And by sometimes, Jemma meant all of the time.

"There's a lake!" Skye said making her idea clear. "We have a barbecue then swimming!"

Before Jemma could object further, Skye was pulling her out of the living room, to what was her bed room. Her and Fitz had gotten to the biggest bedroom first, able to claim the double bed.

Though, Hunter and Bobbi, and Skye and Trip had let them get there. They had an idea of what Fitz was planning this weekend, and they were surprised Jemma didn't have an idea. Fitz wasn't the best at keeping secrets, neither were. And with what he was planning...

Skye started rummaging through her bag, tossing clothes and toiletries everywhere. "It's here somewhere," she muttered to herself again. Bobbi mean while, was sorting through her case, obviously looking for something also.

Jemma had many question with what Skye was doing. "Why's your bag in my room?"

"It was closer to the living area than my room."

Jemma scrunched up her face in confusion. "Your room is right next door," Jemma pointed out but all this earned her was a shrug from Skye, as if it were not big deal.

"Second question; what are you looking for?"

Skye didn't reply for a minute but she had successfully pulled something out of her bag. 

A bikini. Jemma shook her head. "No, no, no." She had her hands up as if this could protect her from whatever Skye was about to bestow upon her.

Skye tilted her head slightly forward, giving Jemma a look that was telling her that there was no backing out of this. 

"It's your size. I brought it specially."

Bobbi looked up from her case at this point, her own bikini in her hand. "Skye did Jemma, you can't let her down."

Jemma looked at the two woman. She couldn't argue with the both of them. There was no getting out of this. "How did you get my size?" 

Skye gave a wicked grin. "Trip and Fitz were room mates not so long ago, and you had a tendency to..."

Before she could finish, Jemma had snatched the bikini out of her hand, and had slammed the door of the en-suite shut.

***

An hour later, Jemma was lying, her head on Fitz's chest, enjoying the rays of sun that were beaming down through the trees. It was nice to get away from the stresses of every day life. To enjoy these moments of bliss. 

"Jemma!" Skye called from the water. "It's amazing! Get your ass in here!"

Jemma lifted her head, lowering her sunglasses, not looking too amused. She was happy with Fitz. She was always happy with Fitz.

"Don't you've to wait an hour?" Hunter asked, sitting on the ground, making himself yet another burger. "Like you get cramps and die. I've watched SpongeBob!"

Bobbi gave a snort of laughter. "It's been forty-five minutes, I'm sure it won't kill her."

Jemma just shook her head. "I don't want to swim."

"We'll see about that." It was Fitz who spoke this time. Before she knew it, she was yet again being dragged towards something she didn't want. She really had to do something about that issue.

And all she could do was scream as Fitz dragged her in to the lake with him.

***

 The rest of the afternoon had passed in a sunny haze, though it was an enjoyable one and night had fallen quicker than any of them had expected.

"Truth or dare," Skye said upon entering the cabin again, a six pack in each hand.

"Hell yeah," Bobbi answered, getting up to help Skye.

"Who first?" Hunter asked, eyeing everyone in the room, before finally settling on Jemma. "Jemma, truth or dare?"

A sigh came from the British bio-chemist. "Is it like Pick on Jemma Day or something?" But a yawn disturbed her sentence. 

"Yeah," Trip laughed, placing his arm around Skye as she sat down. "Nation Pick on Jemma Day."

Fitz threw a cushion at Trip. "She's my fi- girlfriend." Fitz corrected, hoping Jemma hadn't noticed his mistake. She hadn't, her eyes were closed. She looked like she was about to fall asleep at any moment. 

"You jumped in water with me," she mumbled into his shirt, her sentences not making any sense. 

Fitz gave a laugh, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "Yeah, but I love you."

"Love sheep too," was all Jemma replied.

Hunter rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Jemma was in no state to play truth or dare. All she seemed to want to do was sleep on Fitz and profess her love for sheep.

"Skye," Hunter said, picking his next victim. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Skye replied, taking a long swig of her drink. "I don't trust you."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, looking around the room. "I dare you to look in the basement."

"Ha," was all Skye could say. Look in the basement? Child's play.

Suddenly, the basement trapdoor flew open with a massive bang, and no one knew what was louder; Hunter's scream or Bobbi's exclamation of "Shit!"

"Everyone noisy," Jemma mumbled, repositioning herself, burying her head further into Fitz's shoulder.

Skye stood up and walked over, nodding before she went down the steps. A bang may have scared Hunter and Bobbi, but it was nothing for her to be freaked out over.

The actual basement, that was a whole different issue. It was full of antiques, things that screamed horror film at Skye. 

"Guys!" she called, looking over her shoulder and back up the steps. "You've to look at this. It's..." But she had no words.

Moments later, the other five (a very sleepy Jemma included somehow) where in the basement with Skye.

"Wow," was all Bobbi could say, picking up an old sea shell. "This Ward's stuff."

Skye shrugged. "Probably not. He's not into this, plus this looks ancient.

"I know," Trip said, leaving through an old journal. "It's Latin and all. Listen, 'Superesse...'"

"Wait," Hunter interrupted. "Is reading Latin, in an old cabin, in the woods, in a basement, where the basement door flew open when I mentioned it, a good idea?"

Trip shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Hunter had no reply. Horror films weren't real.

"'Superesse novem till novem et transeamus...'" A look of confusion swept across his face. "What's it mean?"

Bobbi shook her head. "No idea, probably nothing."

***

In the lake, where the afternoon had been spent, the water started to bubble.
    
    
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The horror is starting to begin....   
> The latin (according to Google) translates to 'survive nine til nine and you will have passed'.  
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading, Marvel and Joss own all.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is were the crap really starts to hit the fan. Please read and enjoy.

The basement held no more secrets. It was crowded, and full of junk. It was crazy. Skye and Bobbi stayed the longest, wanting to examine each object. Hunter not so much. 

Five minutes after Fitz carried Jemma back up the stairs, she was virtually asleep on her feet, Hunter made his break for it. "I'm gonna heard back up, someone needs to make sure you guys don't... someone..." He couldn't find a lie that was good enough, and would work.

Bobbi snorted, setting down the ballerina box that she was holding. If Jemma were awake, she had a prefect dare for her. "Scared Hunter?"

Hunter shrugged. "It's just..."

Trip shook his head, slapping the smaller Brit on the back. "I'll keep an eye on him back up the stairs."

"You better!" Bobbi called after the, kneeling down beside Skye, who had an old family album on her lap, and was flipping through it.

Hunter shook his head on the way up the stairs. 

"I can't believe he's finally gonna do it," Skye said, looking up from the page she was on. Of a young man and woman on the happiest day of their life. "Our Fitz and our Jemma."

Bobbi just sighed. "Yeah, they deserve it though. They're made for each other."

Skye nodded, not needing to say anything. Just continued to flip through the book.

***

Fitz wanted to sleep but he couldn't. His stomach was in knots. He looked down at Jemma, who had her head on his chest, her fist lightly clenched around his shirt, soft brown hair falling everywhere. She looked like an angel. 

He stroked her hair. She was truly beautiful. He didn't know what he ever did to deserve her.

"You're amazing, you know?" he whispered, knowing that she was probably not able to hear him, but not caring. It felt good to say the words, even if they fell on deaf, or in this case, sleeping, ears.

"I love you," he whispered.

***

Skye and Bobbi, having found everything of interest in the basement, made their way back into the main room. Skye took a seat with Trip, who passed her one of the remaining beers, while Bobbi just walked past, her hand sweeping over Hunter's shoulder.

He knew what it meant, and without a word, followed her outside.

"Lance," Bobbi said, her voice full of promise.

"Bobs," was all he could say, making his way to where she was. The moonlight was breaking though the boughs of the trees, illuminating her face. "You're gorgeous."

She snorted. She couldn't help it. "I am?" Gorgeous was not a word Hunter used often. Radiant, beautiful, hot, were what he used.

Hunter nodded. "I'm serious." There was a slight slur to his voice, he was slightly intoxicated.

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "Come here you," she whispered, an edge to her voice, beckoning him with her finger.

Hunter nodded, starting to unbutton his shirt when...

There was a massive bang.

Like a firecracker.

Or a gun gong off. 

"Shit," Bobbi muttered, taking his hand and pulling him back inside as there was another crack. A bullet whistled over her head, and she ducked on instinct. Someone was shooting at them.

She flew through the door to the cabin, pushing Hunter before her and slamming it shut, stepping away from the door. 

Hunter, now more sober than he previously was (getting shot at tends to have that effect on you) shut the blinds.

"What's wrong? We heard something?" came a small voice from the doorway to the hall. Jemma.

She was in an oversized hoodie.

Skye and Trip both shrugged before Hunter could reply. "Some ass hole shot at us!"

"Someone's out there?" Fitz asked, coming in in a hoodie that barely fit him. "And Jemma, again with the hoodie?"

She just shrugged. She turned around, revealing the back of her hoodie, to read 'Fitz' and wrapped her arms around him, pouting. "It's so much bigger than mine and everyone knows that boyfriend hoodies are the best."

"She's right," Skye called back, before turning to Bobbi. And realising just how serious this was.

She had never seen Bobbi this terrified before. "Bobbi?"

The taller woman turned to her, her face pale. "Someone's out there."

"Probably just that creep from early," Trip said, trying, and failing, to calm the mood.

Jemma padded across the floor, no longer clinging to Fitz, but one hand stretched ever so slightly behind her. She made her way to the window, ignoring Hunter's protests of not pulling back the curtain.

She couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth when she saw what lay beyond.

A face was at the window. Of a man who was bald, and looked to be in his late forties, very unlike the man they had argued with earlier. 

But that wasn't what had scared Jemma. 

The decaying flesh of his skull had. 

"Shit," Bobbi shouted, rushing to close the curtains. "Shit."

Fitz was on the ground in no time, pulling Jemma up into his arms and trying to settle her breathing.

"We need to get out of here." Despite the panic that was no rising in the cabin, Trip remained calm. He had to remain calm for everyone. 

"How? They're out there!" Skye replied, fear evident in her voice.

Trip took a breath. "We fight our way out." His gaze feel upon the kitchen, or more specifically, the knife rack in the kitchen.

***

Armed with the sharpest knives they could find (and a fire poker, and the legs of the chairs in the kitchen for good measure), the six of them stood at the closed door.

It creaked open.

Then they ran.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've a HC that Jemma wears the hoodie Fitz has that says Fitz, so to annoy her, he wears hers.Fire pokers can do damage, thankfully I only dropped one from an inch heigh onto my feet, so it could be used a zombie killing weapon. Thanks so much for reading. Joss and Marvel owns all. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? This first chapter happens during the actual weekend, but I wanted to show this before showing them arriving to set up the spookiness. Also I am no doctor or nurse or medical professional so please let me know of any inaccuracies.  
> Any ideas as to what you want to actually happen? I don't want to follow the plot of the film to closely, anyone whose seen it will know why.  
> Joss and Marvel own all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
